100 Ways To Mess With Pearl
by Crystal-Gem-Goddess
Summary: In this collection of drabbles, I present to you the many ways to make Pearl mad. Come along with Amethyst and Steven in this series to give you many laughs. (Art cover made by stevenquartz on Tumblr!)


**100 Ways To Mess With Pearl **

#1 : Torn Arm 

* * *

The sun shined, birds shrieked over the hot beaches filled with tourists, and the scent of boardwalk french fries was what Beach City was. On that particular warm sunny day, everyone was enjoying themselves whether in the sun or inside, enjoying themselves a good movie. However, everyone was relaxed; well, not everyone.

A tall woman appeared on the crystal warp pad, heavily breathing and sweating. She wiped her brow that dripped with her sweat and she licked her lips. She then proceeded to the kitchen of the home.

"Pearl, you home?" a voice asked which made the woman sigh that was followed with a yawn.

"Yes, Steven. I'm home from the mission. It was rather tiring." she continued to yawn.

Pearl saw Steven walking down the stairs of his room and he made his way to her. He smiled in a quirky way, then quickly turned his back from her. She saw him run out the door where she then noticed Amethyst smiling in the same way as he. A slight shiver ran up Pearl's spine which made her shake, but she shook it off and turned her attention to the kitchen sink. Her hands reached for the small yellow sunflower towel then placed it under the sink so it can be soaked with the ice cold water running from it. While doing this, she hummed a soft song she enjoyed, but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream outside the beach home. Her eyes popped open and instantly she took off to the door.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" the familiar voice cried, "Lion bit off my arm!"

The slim woman ran as fast as her legs could until she arrived at the scene, horror filling her eyes. Behind her, she could feel the heavy footsteps of Garnet who was in the same state of shock as her. Steven had big beaded tears in his eyes, but what broke the gem's heart and grind it to dust was Steven heavily bleeding to where his left arm was supposed to be. In Lion's mouth, she saw his torn off arm which made her stomach sink.

Pearl retrieved her weapon from her pearl and spun it around her body then slammed it onto the warm sand. Garnet followed as she summoned her gauntlets. The two then were ready to attack the magical mammal until...

"Boo!" A purple blur jumped in front of the two which made Pearl fall on her back.

"A-ha! You two dumbos really don't know a prank when you see one!"

Pearl could recognize that voice anywhere as she knew it was exactly Amethyst. From the corner of her eye, she could even see Steven rolling around on the sand, tightly clenching onto his gut from laughing too hard; both of his arms where there. Her blood heat rose in fury, but she cleared her throat and casually got on her two feet. She held her head high, her weapon disappearing along with it.

"That wasn't funny." Garnet spoke in a dark tone. Without even letting Amethyst or Steven explain, she quickly left into the Crystal Temple, not saying any other word.

"You thought this would be funny?" Pearl questioned, glaring at the two. She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot onto the ground.

"Uh, yeah! We both just wanted to prank you two! Isn't that right Steven?" Amethyst turned to her friend.

"Yup!"

"It was this fake mannequin arm I found in the dump and we used fake blood. Impressive right?"

The taller woman planted one of her palms onto her face and shook her head. She couldn't believe this prank.

"It's not impressive." she retorted with anger, "It's repulsive and immature. You almost had me worried sick."

Following the same path as Garnet, she quickly spun on her heels and marched up the stairs of the beach home. Behind her she could hear Steven and Amethyst laugh as well as Lion giving a quiet yowl in approval. Pearl just mumbled under her breath, her clenched hands hanging by her side. She then slammed the door behind her, not wanting anything to do with their prank.

* * *

_**Well this is what happens when I try to get over my writer's block; I write drabbles like this and they're quick and easy for me! I got this idea of what would make Pearl easily mad during a chat with a Steven Universe group on Skype. The idea was humorous and amazed me so I got inspired to write it. **_

_**Raising Steven is going to be updated 3 times this month because I worked really hard on the upcoming chapters. Also, I'm introducing a new section in the fic titled Rose's Memoir. The next story is the first one for that section that was requested by an amazing artist who is also a friend of mine. Next is Love Bites, which yes, it will be updated and finished ASAP! **_

_**Art cover was made by request from an awesome friend on tumblr, pearl-gets-stabby-stabbed. Check them out! :D**_

_**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV/SHARE if you enjoy this and want to see the many ways to make Pearl mad! xD **_

_**-With Love, Gem Goddess (GG)**_


End file.
